Dungeons and Dragons, Part 1, The God Wars
by Dr. Scrubs MD
Summary: My brother started me and a bunch of my friends in a D&D campaign and I decided to right about our great story. You might laugh, cry, or get angry at parts in this story but this is a story that must be told!
1. Chapter 1

Dungeons and Dragons

Part 1: The God Wars

Chapter 1, a Story to be Told

I have never aspired to be a writer, poet, musician, or a bard, but some stories must be told. Allow me to introduce myself, for I am told that that is how a story should start. I am known as Remus, Remus the Wolf Tamer. I am called the wolf tamer for the animal companion who follows me around, Romulus the Wolf. At my birth, I was told I was abandoned at the edge of the forests of Anderfell, where I was found and raised by wolves. Most people have scoffed at this, a baby taken in and raised by wolves, impossible. But as my long life explains, nothing is impossible.

As a young boy, I was a feral child, believing I was a wolf, that was until at the age of eight, I was held in a home by an elderly couple who's food I had been stealing months before. They had thought me the words of common, and even some elvish. They noted the small points I had on my ears suggesting I was a half-elf. Which I am, though I have no love for the parents that abandoned me at my birth. When I had finished learning the languages they had to teach me, they gifted to me a weapon. Most would hand me a dagger or a longsword, no they had gifted to me a sickle. And for the services they had done, I cut the heads of the corn they grew nearby off for them.

Soon after I returned to the forests of my youth and found the young wolf cub who had been born 3 days after I was inducted into the pack. I named him Romulus, and being fluent in the wolf tongue, asked if he would join me on my quest for glory. Romulus has never once left my side since that day. Though in the cell I awoke in, I wished he were there. This is where our story begins.

I awoke in a dark and musty cell. At first I had no idea what to believe of my surroundings. I did remember falling asleep at the camp I had made with Romulus the night before, not asleep in a cell alone. Though it was not my first time in a cell, I listened to the sounds. Water dripped to the floor making a small splash. Water usually meant underground. I hate being underground, I prefer to be under the sky where there is plenty of fresh air. I got up from the bed and walked to the bars of my cell. "Hello?" I spoke quietly, its good to know if you are not alone in these situations. "Shakes want pleasure!" Shouted a voice from the cell far to the back of the room and to the right. I took 3 steps back completely shocked at the answering voice. "So the last one is finally awake? Sounded like a man, why couldn't it be a woman?" Said another voice in the cell next to mine. The first voice sounded like a giant of sorts, but I did recognize the slight orcish accent. And the second voice was definitely elvish, but I had never heard the accent he had used in his speech. I moved closer to the bars again. "Who are you people?" I asked the room, there could be more people in here but I just didn't see them. "Ah yes we have all been acquainted whilst you slept. I am Tanith the Bard." He said waving his arm out of the cell bars.

"The man who first spoke is Shakes, and from what we can tell, he calls himself an Orcphan." Tanith said pointing to the cell at the far right. "You mean orphan right?" I said. "We think he combined Orc and orphan." Said a voice in the cell next to Shakes'. He walked closer to the bars and I saw him clearly. He was a tall centaur, maybe 7 ft tall, and had a mane of brown hair. "This is the centaur Kankis, we call him Kanks for short." Said Tanith, the centaur bowed a little. "Hey he finally woke up! Is he injured at all?" Said a voice at the far left of the cell block. "Are you?" Asked Tanith. "No I'm fine, who's that?" I asked to no one particular. "That there is Steve, Steve the Cleric." Said Tanith, pointing to the end where Steve was. "And I'm last? That's just bullshit." Said a voice in the cell across from mine.

I hadn't noticed him because he was hidden in the shadows. "And this upstanding citizen is Dr. Roxus Cox. But I like to call him dick." Said Tanith, and even though I couldn't see him, I was sure he was smiling. "Fuck you." Said the doctor. "Now before we continue, what is your name sir?" Asked Tanith, pointing into my cell. "Me? I am Remus, Remus the Wolf Tamer." I said, wishing Romulus were here with me. "Well then Remus, now that your here we can come up with a plan for escape." Said Tanith. "Any suggestions?" He said to the room. "Well unlike you idiots. I managed to hide a lock pick with me so it should be a simple matter for me-" Said the doctor, but was quickly cut off by the sounds of Shakes the Orcphan ripping his cell door off its hinges and tossing it aside like he was throwing cardboard. "Well done master Shakes!" Shouted Tanith. "Tanith, hide under your bed." Said Kanks. "Why?" Asked Tanith with surprise in his voice , then I saw Kanks prepare to horse kick the cell door. From what I could hear Tanith had hid under his bed as Kanks kicked his door off its hinges and sent Taniths door flying off as well. I heard the door to my cell open and saw that Dr. Cox had opened the door to my cell, I hadn't even seen him open his own door. "You coming or not?" He asked me with a hint of amusement, and I stepped out of my cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Dungeons and Dragons

Part 1, the God Wars

Chapter 2, First Encounters

I exited my cell and smiled at the doctor. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" He asked me a scowl. The doctor was just a few inches shorter than I was, short dark hair that was cropped up in small spikes, his build had given me the idea that he was a magician or maybe a rouge, most likely a rouge considering he had a lock pick in his right hand. "We've escaped that's why." I said almost matter of factually. "We have not, now we're out of our cells, but we have no idea where we are or how far down in these dungeons we are." He said bluntly. "That's just an adventure to be had Dick!" Shouted Tanith as he came out of his cell. Tanith was maybe 5'3", he carried a smile could charm anything out of anyone, laugh lines around his eyes, and long brown hair tied back into a ponytail that rested easily between his shoulder blades. "Stop calling me that!" The doctor yelled at Tanith, a hint of red anger showing in his face. "Can't you two keep this civil until we get to leave this horrid place?" Asked Steve from inside of his cell. I got a look at him for the first time. For a cleric, Steve looked about as strong as your average fighter or paladin, he had short, unkempt, blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shimmered slightly in the dim light.

"Come Steve lets get you out of there." Said Tanith, motioning to Kanks to come help. Just as Steve sat down and prepared to have a door throw at him, the wall behind him exploded and a monster stepped out of the dust cloud it created. The monster looked like a combination of a man and a dragon. It's body was covered in blood red scales, it's eyes were black, pitiless, and terrifying. He was at least as tall as Shakes if not taller. Small wings protruded from it's back, though not large enough to lift the massive creature, but definitely could give it a boast. "Damn, looks like you kind of over shot it Jakorath." Said a voice from behind the monster. "Shut up you fool! I'll tear your heart out if you mock me!" Yelled the monster at a small elf that stepped out from behind the ruined mess that was a sturdy wall. The elf was small, but from the look of it, that was his thing, I almost payed him no mind in the presence of the creature by the name of Jakorath.

The creature turned his head toward our little group. "Who are you?" The creature said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Well, I'm Steve and your crushing my lungs." Wheezed Steve from underneath the creatures foot. "Come on now get off of him Jakorath." Said the small elf. Jakorath grunted something in a language I didn't understand, then proceeded to rip the cell door down and tossed it aside. "Well it's good to see that we're not the only ones who were kidnapped. I'm Matt Winslet." He said scratching the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face. "And that over there is Jakorath, the grumpy." He said laughing at his own little joke. "Why you..." Said Jakorath slowly, and with venom deep inside the tone. Soon after Tanith began to introduce the rest of the group when I looked down the hall when I heard a wolf's howl.

I ran to the door at the end of the hall, ignoring the calls from the group. I had barely met these people, but my closest friend was in the next room. When I opened the door, I saw Romulus. I cried out in joy and ran into the room. In the middle of the room were 6 chests, I guessed that he kept our equipment in each chest. But just as I reached Romulus, the walls on either side of me slid down to revile something that churned inside my stomach. I recognized it as disgust. The beings that stepped out disgusted me, zombies. I hate the undead, their rotted flesh always make me sick. I raced for one of the chests just as Shakes entered.

I opened the chest to my far left and found torn plate armor and a two handed sword. I am not trained in swords so I figured it was not the best idea for me to use one. I tossed it to Shakes. Shakes grabbed it, held it expertly in both hands and looked at the undead, there were only 4 but that's a two on one fight. I ran for the next chest and opened it with a sigh. It was my leather armor and sickle inside. I took the sickle out and spun it around my body expertly. I turned to see Shakes standing around the bodies of the four undead, most were cut to ribbons, and one as bent over at a strange angle missing its head. I stood in stunned silence, he did that without so much as a yell from the undead. "Uh... We will never talk about this... Ever." I said to Shakes, scratching the back of my head slowly. Shakes grunted and moved to the chest where I found the sword, I also noticed that he had a bloody whip in his other hand. I didn't bother to ask him where he found it.

I shouted to those of us who's equipment was in this room and proceeded to get dressed in my armor, as did everyone else. Steve went with Jakorath and Matt to get their equipment, but returned empty handed. "They're cell door has a powerful enchantment placed upon it. Probably to make sure Jakorath didn't escape." Said Steve with a small shrug. I worked on the chains that held Romulus down and after messing with them for awhile got them off. Romulus licked my face in appreciation. "Let me ask you something," Asked Tanith, "Are you a druid?" He asked looking at the silver wolf questioningly. "Yes actually I am." I answered. I didn't use the magics granted to me much, but when I did I could be terrifying. "We're going to try the front door. To see if we can get our equipment." Said Matt moving slowly to the door, silently. "We'll come with you." Tanith said. Matt starred in confusion at Tanith, Jakorath was tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. "It'll be better if we get into trouble." Tanith finished. We all moved to the front door of the cell block and Jakorath opened the door, then a fireball blasted him in the chest.


End file.
